Beth
Beth is a major character and the tritagonist of Parkside Prison. Overview Beth is a teenage girl who was imprisoned for robbery . She is Katie's best friend and Jay's Fiance and later his wife. Physical appearance She is a Caucasian female with light brown hair and black eyes. She is almost always seen wearing a cap. Personality Beth is friendly, smart and cares for her friends. She shows a special relation to Jay, as she sometimes makes fun of him or even angers at him, but on the other hand, cares for him and steps on his side. Early life Almost nothing is known about her past besides she was arrested a few years previously to Jay and lived in Parkside City. Season 1 Beth's first official appearance was in the second episode "PRISON FIGHT". She was seen sitting with Katie and an unnamed Girl, in the courtyard of Parkside Prison Institute. She asked Gary to bring Jay over to them, but Gary refused. Gary then reveals their habit of force-dressing prisoners as girls, as Beth and Katie demonstrate by getting hold of Timmy. In "AXE SWINGING", she asks Jay to talk in private near Commissary, to warn him about Thumper. She then gave him a note saying that Jay should meet Beth at the Lumber Yard at the next night. Beth is seen again by the end of "CHRISTMAS STABBING", where a bandaged Jay meets her at the shack that night with Billy. Beth kindly gives Jay a Christmas present, but then Jay quickly asked them about the dream and HoboHank. Billy reveals the backstory of Hank. At the beginning of "ROMANCE", where Billy was about to unravel a plan to escape, he was interrupted by Shamus's yells. Beth at first leaves Jay and Billy to hide, and presumed that she ditched them, but then Beth distracts Shamus in order to help Jay. The next day, Jay and Beth talked to each other again in the cafeteria. Jay asked her if any of her friends are single. She first thought Jay was the one who wanted a girlfriend, so she partly flirts with Jay, saying she's single, but then he corrected her saying it was Timmy, so she gets Katie for Timmy. She was also revealed to have knowledge on Thumper. At the end of the episode, she gives Jay a new mattress. In the episode "SHOWER SCENE", Beth overheard Jay and Thumper talking in the shower, and then she appeared in front of them. She was hardly looking away from the naked Jay, trying to convince Thumper about the breakout. In the episode "WE ESCAPED", Jay and the gang involved her and Katie to escape with them. At one point, she tells Jay she was nervous and asked him to awkwardly hug her. Once they were outside, Shamus was about to go after them. While the others were hiding, Beth was out in the open. Shamus pushed her against a box and was bound to arrest her, but Jay came to rescue. In the episode "FINALE", Beth confesses her love to Jay, while Jay admits he felt the same way. In court, Beth gives Jay a well-deserved kiss(For the first in like four years). Season 2 She was known for torturing male prison inmates. And Timmy has a huge crush on the whole girl prison gang. Season 3 Slaps Timmys Buttox Season 4 Thumper makes her jump off a building and Jay later goes back in time with future Timmy to save Katie, Billy, and Beth. Season 5 Jay and Beth's relationship grows closer as they were taken to prison yet again! Season 6 Jay and the other main castmates escape the second prison, Beth goes to school and has some crazy adventures with Jay and her new school friends. Appearances She appears in most episodes. Ever since we met her in Season 1 Episode 2. She became a huge protaganist! Trivia * Jay, Timmy, Beth and Katie are the only main characters to appear in season 5. Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Former inmates Category:Female